


say it first

by wakarimaren



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, FFH, Far from home, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), No Spoilers, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), hopefully, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakarimaren/pseuds/wakarimaren
Summary: I got to watch Far From Home earlier this morning and I am a sucker for Tom Holland :( this isn't my first time writing about Spiderman but this is probably the first time i am posting it here. I tried my best to keep it spoiler free too! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language at all and I might have made some spelling mistakes that I might have overlooked. Hope you enjoy this!





	say it first

**Author's Note:**

> I got to watch Far From Home earlier this morning and I am a sucker for Tom Holland :( this isn't my first time writing about Spiderman but this is probably the first time i am posting it here. I tried my best to keep it spoiler free too! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language at all and I might have made some spelling mistakes that I might have overlooked. Hope you enjoy this!

Peter sighs as he slowly walks down the hallway, heading towards his room. Today was just not going as planned at all. He grunts under his breath; being able to take a short break from Queens at the moment is God sent even if he occasionally misses Aunt May’s presence. “This sucks.” He murmurs quietly under his breath, disappointed over how his plan for today had gone down the drain. He thought, at the very least, he would be making some progress with you but instead, he might completely busted that chance to be with you. 

Peter doesn’t exactly remember when he had started taking a liking to you. Everything that had happened since Mr. Stark’s death had been like a whirlwind and he had been swept along with the ride. Although one thing is for sure, Peter probably started noticing you more after Ned had gone over to talk to you and he had been a tad bit curious because since when did people actually want to associate themselves with people like Ned and him?

_“W-who was that?” Peter asks the moment Ned returns to his table and he smiles at Peter’s question. He glances over to find you looking over at Ned and him at the same time and Peter flushes, quickly ducking to look away from you and look at Ned._

_“Y/N. So remember the apartment next to mine that wasn’t preoccupied and supposedly some people were going to move in before… the… you know,” Ned leans down and whispers, “the snap.” And Peter nods his head - he has an inkling about what Ned is getting at. He leans back and smiles widely. “It turned out to be Y/N’s family and they invited us over a couple of times and she’s cool.”_

_Peter nods his head again and takes that chance to try and look at you. This time, the flush on his face deepens when he realizes that you have been staring at him - or maybe you were staring at Ned and him but he definitely feels your eyes on him - and before Peter can even look away, you take that chance to lift at your hand, waving at him while giving him the brightest smile he has ever seen._

Peter sighs again. Yeah, that was probably when Peter started taking notice of you more and more. Especially when you would also come to join Ned, MJ and him during lunch period. Who knew you had a nerdy sense of humour too? Not that Peter has anything against it because he absolutely enjoys your humour too. 

_“Peter.” You leaned over to whisper his name and Peter jumps slightly, startled by how close you are to him and he looks at you shyly._

_“Yeah?” He cannot believe how close you are to him right now. Would it be extremely weird if he tries to take a sniff of what perfume you are wearing? Or would it be even weirder if he didn’t breathe at all because sniffing someone else’s perfume while they are unaware is probably a breach of privacy. “Y-yeah?”_

_You smile at his reaction and Peter flushes, unaware of how intently Ned and MJ are staring at him and you. “How many tickles does it take to get a squid to laugh?” You giggle quietly to your hand and Peter furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head slowly. “Ten tickles.” With that, you start to giggle at your own pun and Peter chuckles, the flush on his face deepening the slightest bit because this is the very first time he has ever seen this side of you and he likes it. He really likes it._

The day had gone especially crazy but in the midst of all of that crazy, Peter managed to find a bracelet that reminded him so much of what your presence in his life meant. Tonight was supposed to be simple - Peter had a plan and he even told Ned about this plan of his: _‘Sit next to Y/N during the bus ride so we can talk more, bring Y/N to watch the sunset because sunsets here are really beautiful and then go out for dinner together and then confess_ _and hopefully get a kiss at the end of the night’._ He managed to do the first two without any problems: Peter finds out that the two of you actually have a lot more in common than he initially thought and you had told him how much you enjoyed watching the sunset with him - Peter still cannot get just how picturesque that moment was: you looking at him as the sun is setting down, Peter should have given you the gift right there and then but he chickened out at the very last minute. Unfortunately for him, that was when things went downhill. The restaurant he had found online turned out to be closed for renovations so the two of you had opted to go to this small cafe and that was when Peter found out you had an allergic reaction to peanuts.

_“A-are you alright, Y/N?” Peter reaches over to hand a tissue to you. Your face had started turning red and your eyes widen as you turn to look at him. “You… You don’t look so well.”_ _ou nod your head. “Peter, I know I should have told you this earlier but I am severely allergic to peanuts or any type of nuts for that matter and I think this bread has nuts in it and I didn’t bring my medicine at all!” You are starting to panic because you feel your throat slowly starting to get itchy and your breath comes out short and irregularly. Peter’s eyes widens at the severity of the situation and he immediately throws a few bills on the table and reaches for your hands._

_“Let’s go!”_

Safe to say, Peter has never run so fast in his entire life. Thankfully, the hotel hadn’t been too far from where the two of you had decided to take a bite and after dropping you off at your room and informing Mr. Harrington about your condition, Peter feels like he is back at square one now. He stops right outside his door and lets out a groan when he realizes that he never actually got to give you that bracelet. He stuffs his hand in his pocket and takes out the pouch. “I should… I should probably give this to her.” He mutters under his breath, even if you ended up not wanting to do anything with him ever again after tonight at least Peter knows he tried.

So Peter turns around and away from his door, trudges to your room and knocks on your door softly. He can hear some rustling and coughing from behind the door and begins to feel extremely bad at how he is disturbing your rest but before Peter could even open his mouth, the door opens, revealing you. “Peter!”

Peter gives you a wry smile. “I’m really sorry for tonight, Y/N.” He brings up a hand to the back of his neck to rub it sheepishly. “I… I was… Oh, boy. This is harder than I thought.” He mutters but it is still loud enough for you to hear so you keep the smile on your face and leaned against the door frame, watching him. “So like, I had this elaborate plan… and it wasn’t… things were crazy today, huh?” Peter looks at you to see you staring intently at him and he flushes, clearing his throat as he tries to look at everywhere but you.

Wanting to put Peter out of misery - even if you think he looks absolutely adorable standing in front of you nervously - you reach for his hand, causing Peter to stiffen visibly as he looked down at where your hand is holding his and you can see his gulp. “What are you holding, Peter?” You ask him quietly as you step slightly closer. You had taken your medicine and even though you are supposed to be resting tonight, you had actually enjoyed your time with Peter. You would be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him because you definitely did. Peter is so much more than what you had initially thought of him to be: he was so sweet and whenever he talked about his Aunt May, you knew just how much love he had for the woman who holds a special place in his heart, and on top of that, he enjoyed Star Wars too (one of the many things that the two of you shared in common - a love for Star Wars).

Peter unconsciously tightens his hold on the pouch and he gulps before handing it over to you. “I found this bracelet that I reminded me so much of you… and what you mean to me and I know… we have only known each for like… five months give or take but I really, really like you, Y/N.” He confesses as he looks at you shyly. 

You blush furiously at his confession and try your hardest not to smile too widely because your cheeks are starting to hurt. You gently take the pouch from his hand and using your free hand, you open it. Your eyes widen when you realize that he had given you a bracelet that had sunflowers and suns as the charms. “Peter…” You look away from the bracelet and look at him. 

Peter resists the urge to rub the back of his neck sheepishly and he swallows the lump in his throat. “H-hope you like it.”

You shake your head and step closer to him and Peter follows your every movement, well aware of how extremely close you are to him right now. “I love it, Peter. Thank you so much.” You wrap both of your arms around his neck, giving him a hug and Peter relaxes into your hold as he gingerly wraps his arms around you too. “And I really, really like you too, Peter.” You pull back slightly to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, causing Peter to stare at you with comically huge eyes. 

“Did… you… You just kissed me.” Peter is flabbergasted and you giggle at his reaction, nodding your head. “Wow.” He decides to take that chance to lean in again and cover your mouth with his, swallowing the rest of your giggle. You melt against him, tightening your hold on him. 

Peter pulls back first, leaning his forehead against your head as he stares at you right in the eyes. It warms your cheeks and you smile up at him. “I should… probably let you get some rest.” As much as Peter would love to just stay here and bask in this - in you, he knows you need your rest. 

You slowly nod your head and Peter pulls away, dropping his arms from you. You drop your arms to your side. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Peter.” You tell him softly and Peter nods his head, a smile forming on his lips. “Thank you for the gift.” 

Peter grins at you. “See you tomorrow morning, Y/N.” He steps away from you and waits for you to go back in to your room and walks back to his own room, the grin on his face growing wider with every step. He cannot wait to tell Ned about this! 

**BONUS:**

“Dude, is that what you gave her?” Ned asks as he leans close to Peter who tries to follow Ned’s gaze and when his eyes land on your wrist, the smile on his face grows bigger.

Peter nods his head, following your every move as you chat around with MJ. “Yeah, it is.” He admits softly - things are really starting to look up right now. He never actually thought you would like him back - Peter always had an inkling about it but he could never be too sure - and now seeing you standing there, unconsciously showing off the beautiful bracelet he had gotten for you, it feels his heart with so much warmth and Peter is starting to feel his cheeks hurting from how much he had been smiling. 

As if sensing his gaze on you, you stop talking to MJ and turned to look at his direction. When he catches your gaze, a smile appears on your face and you wave your hand at him. However, this time around, Peter does not hesitate to wave back at you, mirroring the smile you have on your face.


End file.
